Konoha Gauken High re-edit
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Summary: it's the start of a new school year as four certain guys go into Konoha Gauken High. What will happen when our four of the sexiest guys meet certain four new beautiful students? Will it be love? Or will it turn into a disaster? This is a re-edit version. Pairs: NejiTen, SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno and more
1. Chapter 1

Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, I've decided to re-write this story, so please be gentle. I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Kira, Mekaila and Mitsuki.

Pairs: NaruSaku, SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and more.

Kitty: Now then, on with the story.

_Summary: it's the start of a new school year as four certain guys go into Konoha Gauken High. What will happen when our four of the sexiest guys meet certain four new beautiful students? Will it be love? Or will it turn into a disaster?_

Konoha Gauken High

Chapter one

A brunet with pale skin, long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, and has silver gray eyes, was getting ready for his first day back in school. He was just putting on a tie for his uniform, which consisted of a black dress pants, long sleeve button up white shirt , black polished shoes, and he was now putting on his black jacket with a green leaf stitched up to the pocket which is the school symbol.

He was just finishing getting ready when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in" he said without looking away from the mirror.

The door was open to reveal a girl, with long brown hair, semi-tan skin, and silver gray eyes she looked about 12 years old, came in staring at the male.

"Are you even done yet?" she asked

"Almost done" replied the male

"Well hurry up Neji, your friends are already outside waiting for your sorry ass" said the girl

"Hanabi, what have I told you to stop hanging around Naruto" Neji said

"Well, you wouldn't hurry up" Hanabi said, "So are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done" Neji said

"Good, cause sister already left" Hanabi said

"I know, she told me" Neji said, "Well, I'll be going." As he turned around and walked towards the door.

But before he could leave he stared at the girl again

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for middle school?" he asked

"I have time" Hanabi said

Neji played with her hair, getting a pout from his cousin before even leaving his room and leaving the house.

Outside

When he was out, he saw a stretch out black limo outside. He went inside where he was greeted by his friends, who are all wearing the same uniform he is wearing,

"Hello." he said greeting them back

"Hn." replied a male with pale skin, short raven hair that is spiked up from the back that looks like a duck's butt, and obsidian eyes

"Sup." replied another raven with semi-tanned skin, a pineapple shaped like hair style, and light brown eyes.

"Sup Neji." replied a blond with honey tanned skin, with three whiskered marks on each cheek, and azure eyes.

The three were all wearing identical uniforms like Neji's only the colors of their ties are different.

"How long were you out here?" Neji asked

"Not long" replied the raven haired male.

"I see" Neji said pondering before closing the door and the limo began to move.

"This is going to be so troublesome" said another raven

"You think everything is troublesome Shikamaru, besides we're not in school yet" the blond said

"As soon as we get out those two." began Shikamaru, "Will be surrounded by their annoying fan girls so I might as well say something before that happens."

"Right, right" the blond said before looking at the other raven haired male, "Say Sasuke-teme."

"What is it Naruto-dobe" Sasuke said

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"Teme" Naruto said

The two began their glaring contest, but then they stopped and looked the other way.

"Why the hell are we riding in your limo? We could've taken our cars you know." Naruto asked

"Well, we would have if you wouldn't have done what you've done last year." Sasuke said

"It was a dare" Naruto said.

"You crashed the car into a lamp post." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get caught." Grinned Naruto.

The three males sighed and wondered why they're friends to the blond.

**Kitty: I hope you like chapter one. I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks before working on re-writing chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, but I do own Kira, Mekaila and Mitsuki.

Chapter two

When the limo finally stopped at a few feet away from the school, the guys got out and began to head towards the school.

"Oh man why did we have to walk it's so far." Shikamaru said.

"It's only three feet away." Neji said.

They continue to walk until they finally arrive at a three story building with two large creamy colored doors, with golden handles, with the school's symbol on each door and a giant one on top of the building.

"Holy shit, this is the school?" Naruto asked staring at it in awe.

"Yeah." Neji said.

"Damn it's fucking huge." Naruto said.

"Let's go inside dobe." Sasuke said.

The four began to head inside the building. As soon as they were inside, they were in shock at how huge the inside was. The entire wall was white, tons of thousands of black lockers with the school's symbol on it.

"Man, this school takes a whole lot of pride." Shikamaru said.

"That's for sure." Naruto said.

"Hn." said both Neji and Sasuke as they began to walk with Shikamaru and Naruto following them while the other students entered the building.

"So where should we go?" Naruto asked.

"Every student should head to the auditorium." Neji said.

"Then let's go." Sasuke said.

So the guys were walking in the halls with Neji telling them where to go, turning every corner until they were in front of a green double door. They all went inside to see the auditorium all black with little red clouds all around it.

'_Those colors.'_Sasuke thought as he saw the colors.

"Ever heard of the Akatsuki?" Neji asked.

"No." Naruto said.

"What about them?" Shikamaru asked.

"They've paid for the entire school; they even paid for the auditorium. So that's why it's painted in their color." Neji said. "In other words they practically own the school."

"Own the school?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Neji said.

As the guys began to take their seats at the third row, as soon as they sat down they heard voices.

**Kitty: What do you think of chapter two? The next chapter, the guys will the girls. Can't wait to read some of your feedbacks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, but I do own Kira, Mekaila and Mitsuki and some other ocs that may appear later on.**

**Chapter three**

"Move it you pig, I'm sitting next to her."

"No way forehead, I'm sitting next to her."

"Would you two knock it off?"

"P-pl-please for my s-sake."

'_Hinata.'_Neji thought.

He slowly turned his head around to see four girls.

A brunette with hair held in two buns, tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes, a platinum blonde girl with semi-pale skin, high ponytail, and blue eyes, a pink haired girl with peach colored skin and emerald green eyes, and an indigo haired girl with porcelain white skin and lavender eyes.

They were all wearing black knee length skirts, long sleeve white buttoned shirt, knee high black socks and black shoes.

Anyway the blonde girl and the pink haired girl were fighting over the seat next to the indigo haired girl, while the brunette looked pissed and the indigo haired girl was trying to stop them.

"Alright that's it." the brunette said as she moved to one seat on the left.

"There, now both of you can sit each side of Hinata." she said.

"Thanks." said the blonde and pink haired girls.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" he heard a voice and Neji turned to see Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke staring at him.

"Nothing." he said.

The guys turned their heads and saw the four girls that Neji saw.

"Nothing? Man they're hot." Naruto said.

'_Especially her.'_he thought staring at the pink haired female.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said although he keeps staring at the indigo haired female.

'_Troublesome, but she's gorgeous.'_Shikamaru thought, staring at the blond female.

"Hey, look some cute guys are staring at us." the blonde said.

"Come on Ino you can't possibly think…" the brunette began, but was stopped.

"S-s-s-she's right." stuttered the indigo haired girl.

"See for yourself." the pink haired girl said.

The brunette, slowly, turned her head to face the guys and noticed that her friends were right.

"Oh crap." Naruto said as he and the guys turned around to face the front.

"Guess they're shy." the blonde said.

Just then a blonde busty woman came on the stage, her blonde hair tied in a low pigtail, semi-pale skin, a diamond like tattoo on top of her forehead and hazel eyes.

She's wearing a long dark gray pencil skirt that goes above the ankle, a white blouse, with a gray jacket over the blouse as she headed to the microphone

"Alright welcome back and welcome to Konoha Gauken High…the names Senju Tsunade, the principal of this fine school." she began.

"Just so you know, I want all of you to have to wonderful year in Konoha Gauken and to warn every single one of you to stay away from my office…understand" she said, glaring at them.

The students nod their heads, shaking in fear with her glare which made her smirk.

"Well then as soon as this is over…come up to the front, to pick up your schedules, after getting your schedules you may head to your homeroom classroom" she said before walking out of the stage.

After Tsunade walked out, the students got and went to head to the front and picked up their schedules and left the auditorium to head to their homeroom.

When the guys got their schedules, they left the auditorium and began to walk around the halls.

"Hey" they heard a voice.

They stopped walking and turned around to see the girls they were watching inside the auditorium.

"Hello Neji-niisan." said the indigo haired girl, smiling at Neji.

"Hello Hinata." Neji said.

'_Her name is Hinata, such a beautiful name.'_Sasuke thought, staring at Hinata, who began to blush at his stare.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." the blonde girl said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." the pink haired girl said.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." the indigo haired girl said.

"and I'm Yakushi Tenten" said the brunette.

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Neji" Neji said.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said staring at Hinata.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said staring at Sakura.

"Hey, Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said, secretly eying Ino.

"So what grade are you guys in?" Sakura asked.

"We're freshmen except for Neji, he's a sophomore" Naruto said.

"What a coincidence, the three of us are freshmen and Tenten is a sophomore as well." Ino said as she came between Sakura and Hinata.

"Watch it Ino-pig." Sakura said glaring at the blonde.

"Make me billboard brow." Ino said glaring back.

"Sakura, Ino don't start fighting." Hinata said.

"We won't." said both girls.

"Nice meeting you…let's go girls." Tenten said as she walked away followed by Ino.

"I'll see you later niisan." Hinata said as she and Sakura left to follow their friends.

**Kitty: Hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to read some of your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters. I do own Mitsuki, Mekaila, Kira and some other ocs that will appear later on.**

**Warning: some characters might act ooc.**

**Chapter four**

As soon as the girls left, the guys turned to face Neji.

"Neji, I didn't know you have a sister." Naruto said.

"She's not my sister, she's my cousin." Neji said.

"Why would she call you niisan?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm like her older brother." Neji said, "Let's look at our schedule."

And they began to look at their schedules.

"What a drag Honor Biology." Shikamaru said.

"No way." Naruto said as he took Shikamaru's schedule before looking up at him. "You always sleep in every class."

"As you know Shikamaru has an I.Q of over 200." Neji said.

"I know that much." Naruto said.

Then he looked at his schedule.

"Oh man." he said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I have Algebra." Naruto said.

"With who?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone named Hatake Kakashi." replied Naruto.

With his reply, Sasuke began to groan.

"What's with you?" Naruto asked staring at the raven.

"Damn, you're in my class." Sasuke said.

"What let me see." Naruto said as he took Sasuke's schedule

"Damn it, I have every class with you except fourth and sixth." he said as he looked at his schedule and Sasuke's.

"Give me that dobe." Sasuke said as he took back his schedule.

Just then they heard someone clear their throat and the guys turned around to see the principal.

"What are you four still doing here? Didn't I just say to get to class?" she asked.

"We're getting there grandma." Naruto said waving her off.

"Gaki, you have some nerve…tell me your name." Tsunade said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

"Well then Uzumaki Naruto, I look forward seeing you in my office for the rest of your school year." Tsunade said.

"Fine by me ya old hag." Naruto said smirking as Tsunade began to twitch and turn red.

"Later." he said as he walked away leaving a twitching Tsunade and three shocked guys.

"That brat." Tsunade said then she noticed the other three.

"What about you three? GET TO CLASS!" she yelled and the three ran to follow their blond friend.

'_Uzumaki Naruto huh? So much like his parents.'_she thought smirking, _'What a fun year this will be.' _As she began to head back to her office.

**Kitty: Hope you enjoy reading chapter four, can't wait to read your feedbacks and see what you think of this chapter. Sorry that it's a short chapter, I'll try to make it longer later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, but I do own Kira, Mekaila and Mitsuki.

Chapter five

The guys ran off until they finally caught up with Naruto.

"You dobe, do you want to get in trouble?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are you heading?" Neji asked.

"I have no idea." responded Naruto.

"Man, you're one troublesome person." Shikamaru said.

"Aren't I?" Naruto said grinning.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes, then he looked back at his schedule.

"Well I'm off to English." he said.

"Who's your teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Yamato." answered Shikamaru.

"Hold the phone." Neji said as he looked at his schedule and Shikamaru's schedule before looking at Shikamaru, "seems we have the same class except the first two."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going teme?" Naruto asked.

"Science." responded the young Uchiha without stopping.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you." Naruto said as he ran after his best friend.

Shikamaru and Neji were the only ones left in the halls.

"Shall we head to English?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Shikamaru said as the two walked out of the hall.

As soon as the guys got to their class, they saw the same brunette female they saw earlier talking to a dirty blonde haired female, tied in a low ponytail, light tanned skin, and purple eyes.

They watch them talk before heading to their seats.

Tenten was talking to her friend, but she couldn't help but stare at the two guys who just came out of the corner of her eyes especially Neji.

'_That's Hinata's cousin?'_she thought staring at Neji, '_he's cute'_

Then she realized what she thought so she shook her head.

'_What am I thinking? I barely know the guy besides, he's Hinata's cousin.'_she thought.

"Tenten are you alright?" she heard a voice before she stared at her companion.

"Did you say something Kira?" she asked.

"Are you alright? You looked really spaced out." Kira said.

"I'm alright, really." Tenten said.

"You sure?" Kiba asked, not convinced.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Tenten asked.

"Well for one, you were glancing somewhere at the corner of your eyes." Kira said.

"Plus for bonus you were blushing" she added.

"Don't be ridiculous Kira, why would I do that? You know I'm not like that." Tenten said.

"Oh how can I forget, you're not like the other three." Kira said.

"Exactly." Tenten said.

"So how was your summer?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, we went white water rafting with the Sabaku siblings" Kira said.

"Kankuro was with you and Mekaila?" Tenten asked.

"Well, he is Mekaila's boyfriend" Kira said then she realized what she said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's alright." Tenten said, looking down.

"I'm so stupid, I forgot about your history with him." Kira said.

"It's alright really." Tenten said looking to face her friend, smiling at her.

"You sure?" Kira asked.

"Of course." lied Tenten. "I'm over him."

"If you say so" Kira said.

Tenten nods her head.

**Kitty: There you have it, chapter five and I introduced Kira to you all. Please read and review, I look forward for your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto or the character, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own Mekaila, Kira, Mitsuki and other Ocs that will appear later in the chapters.**

**Chapter six**

Just then a male with light brown hair, peach colored skin, dark brown eyes, wearing a black dress pants, and long sleeve, gray buttoned shirt with a red tie.

"Good morning, my name is Tenzo Yamato, but call me Yamato-sensei and I'll be your English teacher as you can tell from your schedule." he said.

"So as you know this is a freshmen and sophomore English class, which means I will not go easy both grades" he added.

"Why you all don't introduce yourself, starting with you." he said nodding to Tenten.

"My name is Yakushi Tenten and I'm a sophomore. I enjoy sports, some say I have an obsession with sharp things" she said.

"Well thank you, next" Yamato said.

'_Remind me not to give her any sharp things.'_he thought, sweat dropping.

"Names Toshiro Kira, also a sophomore. I love sports except basketball and that's all" Kira said.

And everyone went to introducing one another until the last two students, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said before muttering 'troublesome' and put his head down on the desk, making everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"Hn, names Hyuuga Neji, I'm a sophomore." Neji said.

Making every girl, except Tenten and Kira, have hearts in their eyes and squeal as they saw him.

'_Please he just said his name and grade and this is Hinata's cousin.'_Tenten thought

'_Sounds like an arrogant prick.'_she thought.

After first period was over, Neji was surrounded by girls.

"I LOVE YOU"

"Go out with me"

"No, go out with me"

As the girls began to fight, as they fought Neji escaped them to meet with Shikamaru.

"Thanks for the help" he said in sarcasm.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

"Why didn't you help me?" Neji asked.

"I rather not get involve with troublesome fan girls." replied Shikamaru. "Besides you should get used to it."

"Shut up." Neji said glaring at him.

"Well, let's go the second" Shikamaru said, ignoring Neji's glare, as they headed to their second period class which is Honors Biology.

When they got there, they saw the pink haired girl with Tenten talking before they decided to sit beside them.

'_She was in the last class.'_Neji thought, staring at Tenten at the corner of his eyes.

'_Him again, don't tell me he's in every class I'm in.'_Tenten thought.

Then a male with tanned skin, black hair, light brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat, with gray dress pants.

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma, your Honors Biology teacher so since it's the first day I'm going to let you talk among yourselves while I take the role" he said, heading to his desk.

"Would you stop glaring at me?" Shikamaru asked to Neji.

"Well, I was almost raped by those girls." Neji said, still glaring at his friend.

"You always say that." Shikamaru said.

"And did you help? No you didn't." Neji said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said before he, once again, put his head on the desk.

'_Why do I hang out with him?'_Neji thought, sweat dropping.

After second period was over, the guys were heading to gym.

"Is gym really mandatory? It's too much." Shikamaru said.

"It is." Neji said.

"Damn." Shikamaru said.

As the two continued their walk until they finally arrived at the gym. Once they got there, they headed to the locker room when they saw Naruto and Sasuke already changing.

"Hey Neji, Shikamaru." said the blond as soon as he saw them.

"Hey, so how are your classes?" Neji asked.

"Well, like always Sasuke-teme has fan girls." Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome, I knew this would happen." Shikamaru said.

"So Hyuuga, is it the same with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Neji said. "Well, we better go out."

He and the guys began to head out of the locker room.

As soon as they got out, they saw the same girls from earlier coming out as well.

**Kitty: End of chapter six. I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks. Until then, ja ne.**


End file.
